


Danger

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 1, Confused Hinata Hajime, Confusion, Drabble, During Canon, Fear, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nagito creeps Hajime out, and he isn’t sure why.Sentence 5: “I’m dangerous, but as long as you don’t give me a reason, I’ll never be a threat.”





	Danger

Nagito… there’s something strange about him. He’s so kind and helpful and follows Hajime around the islands like a faithful assistant, but... Maybe Nagito is just a bit _too_ kind and helpful? Hajime doesn’t know.

It doesn’t help that, when they all prepare for Byakuya’s random party, Nagito laughs too loud and freaks out Sonia.

“You don’t need to be scared of me,” he says, grinning creepily. “I’m dangerous, but as long as you don’t give me a reason, I’ll never be a threat.”

But it isn’t until the first class trial that Hajime realises how true that statement was.


End file.
